Always
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: Sempre amaria Aiolia, sempre. Mesmo depois do que Aiolia fizera. E levaria isso para o seu túmulo. Yaoi KamusXAioliaXMu


**This Romeo is bleeding **_(__Este Romeu está sangrando)  
_**But you can't see his blood **_(__Mas você não pode ver o seu sangue)_  
**It's nothing but some feelings**_ (__São apenas alguns sentimentos)_  
**That this old dog kicked up**_ (__Que este velho sujeito jogou fora)_

Já faziam 2 anos, dois anos sem _ele_. Não aguentava mais esconder esses sentimentos que o atormentavam todas as noites. Fingia que estava tudo bem, mas... Ah, não estava. Não aguentava mais chorar escondido, não aguentava mais sair nas noitadas, ficar com todas e ainda estar bêbado no dia seguinte, não aguentava não ser _dele_. Tinha que acabar com isso. Agora.

**It's been raining since you left me**_ (__Tem chovido desde que você me deixou)_  
**Now I'm drowning in the flood**_ (__Agora estou me afogando no dilúvio)  
_**You see I've always been a fighter**_ (__Você sabe que eu sempre fui um lutador)  
_**But without you I give up **_(__Mas sem você, eu desisto)_

Seu mundo acabara desde que _ele _se foi. Sua vida se tornou uma constante rotina, fazia o possível para não se cruzar com _ele_. Se sentia cada vez mais sufocado, viver se tornou um martírio. Não era mais o Cavaleiro de Aquário que costumava ser... Se tornou um covarde, um pária para a sociedade, perdera a razão da sua existência.

Justo ele, quem o ensinou a amar... Agora sentia que, de verdade, perdera essa capacidade. As pessoas diziam que se tornou ainda mais frio, sem sentimentos, desde aquele dia.

Ah, seria capaz de tudo para fazer Aiolia feliz. Ele sabia disso! Queria acabar com todo esse amor que ainda, mesmo não querendo, sente por Leão. Por que as coisas não podem ser mais fáceis?

**Now your pictures that, you left behind**_ (__Agora as fotos que você deixou para trás)  
_**Are just memories, of a different life**_ (__São apenas lembranças de uma vida diferente)  
_**Some that made us laugh **_(__Algumas que nos fizeram rir)  
_**Some that made us cry**_ (__Algumas que nos fizeram chorar)  
_**One that made you, have to say good bye **_(__Uma que te fez dizer adeus)_

Agora estava olhando as fotos do casamento... De quando Shaka raspou a cabeça por causa da quimio, de um dos - milhares - churrascos na casa do Aldebaran. Sentia falta da bebedeira, de ter que carregar Milo para Escorpião, de cuidar de Aiolia no dia seguinte. E foi uma foto que acabou com toda sua vida. Por que justo _ele_? Sempre soube que Aiolia teve um caso com Mu, mas... Por que não amenizou o seu sofrimento e terminou o casamento antes de ficar com ele? Por que não lhe contou antes? Por que deixou descobrir dessa maneira? Por quê?

Sentia tanta falta das noites de amor, dos carinhos, do cheiro, de como Aiolia ficava carinhoso no dia seguinte... Mas isso tudo... Acabou...

Morria de ódio quando via Mu e Aiolia se carinhando, abraçando, beijando... Sentia uma dor no coração, uma vontade de se matar, e acabar com tudo aquilo de uma vez. Queria estar no lugar de Mu, ter Aiolia, ficar com Aiolia... Ser de Aiolia...

**I Will love you, babe, always **_(__Eu te amarei, babe, sempre)  
_**And I'll be there, forever and a day, always **_(__Eu estarei do seu lado por toda a eternidade, sempre)_

Queria refazer sua vida com Aiolia, tentara voltar para o Leonino, se humilhara, mendigara um minuto de atenção... Queria sua antiga vida de volta, merda! Queria voltar a ser feliz! Por que ele fez isso? Ainda hoje, se Aiolia largasse Mu e pedisse Camus em casamento de novo... Casaria... Queria voltar a ser feliz... Apenas isso...

**I'll be there till the stars don't shine **_(__Eu estarei lá até as estrelas deixarem de brilhar)  
_**Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme **_(__Até os céus explodirem e as palavras não rimarem)  
_**And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind **_(__Eu sei que quando eu morrer, você estará no meu pensamento)  
_**And I love you, always **_(__E eu te amarei, sempre)  
_**Always **_(__Sempre)_

Tem que dar um fim nisso. Não conseguia mais viver assim. Agora tudo terminava, seria assim. Seria o suficiente para um descanso eterno saber que seu amado ainda é feliz. Mesmo que isso não signifique sua felicidade.

E como um último adeus, um tiro na cabeça, e um papel, escrito com seu sangue: _Eu te amarei, sempre._

-.-.-.-

Sorry, Lune, saiu fic triste... Massssss... Foi feito com muito amor e carinho! Beijos e Feliz Dia das Mães! E sim, a fic vai ter continuação ;D

Update (26/10/10): Editei o formato e coloquei apenas parte dos versos da música =D. Foi difícil por que a música é muito bonita, mas acho que ficou melhor, não?


End file.
